Knights of the Silver Hand
The Knights of the Silver Hand, also called the Order of the Silver Hand, or simply the Silver Hand, was the order of paladins created after the First War by Sir Uther Lightbringer and Archbishop Alonsus Faol. History Foundation and the Second War The former order led by Faol, the Holy Order of Northshire Clerics, was devastated during the First War. When Faol refounded the order in Lordaeron, he recruited noble knights and former clerics to train in the ways of war and the Light. Even a few members of the priesthood decided to take up the more physical and steadfast path. In Alonsus Chapel in Stratholme, Uther the Lightbringer was annointed the first of the paladins. The Silver Hand was born. The paladins were instrumental in winning the war, and the sight of them weilding their mighty warhammers and holy powers gave others inspiration on the battlefield and the home front. Uther and his paladins were truly a sight to behold. Even some of the Alliance's greatest knights and warriors were in awe when they saw them smashing Orcs down while healing fallen allies at the same time. Destruction of the Original Order The introduction of the Plague marked the beginning of the end of the original Order of the Silver Hand. One of their own, Prince Arthas, turned his back on the order in his dark pursuit of vengeance. Shortly afterwards, he fully embraced the evil he had been hunting and became a death knight in the service of the Lich King. Returning to Lordaeron, Arthas killed Uther Lightbringer and decimated the Order. Even after the triumph at Mount Hyjal, the paladins remember Arthas's betrayal. Many paladins feel responsibility for him, because the Holy Light teaches that every person can strengthen other people. Since they were unable to strengthen Arthas, the entire world suffered. Many of the surviving paladins formed the Scarlet Crusade in an attempt to reclaim their homeland. This zealous order hunts Arthas's servants, the undead, with a frightening ruthlessness that demonstrates their determination to fix past mistakes. A lot of paladins remained loyal to the Alliance. They may fight under different flags but will pledge themselves to the Alliance's cause forever. Order of the Silver Hand (Current Status) Out of the ashes of the old a new order arose (though some paladins argue it was never entirely destroyed in the first place). The "new" order was much smaller than the original, and with a fragmented leadership. The new order began to accept dwarves into the ranks to replace paladins lost during the Third War. The new order is not nearly as strong as the original order, and internal power struggles in the leadership keep it from being very strong or being as active as it once was. Status of the Order According to the Tirion Fordring questline, from his perspective and opinion, the order no longer exists, having been destroyed by Arthas. After losing their leadership and being driven from their headquarters, the paladins scattered all over the continent, with some even following Jaina Proudmore across the ocean to stay in Theramore. Tirion Fordring, believes that no other paladin had the right to take up Uthers mantle as the leader of the Silver Hand. However, spurred by his son Taelan's death, Tirion vows to reform the Order, and to take his place as Highlord to combat the Scarlet Crusade and the Scourge. Time will tell how many paladins will unite under his banner: the fact that Uther Lightbringer himself ordered his exile might keep some hardliners of the old order from trusting his way. Other Accounts There are seemingly conflicting accounts in the game regarding the current status of the Order. Several in-game sources and the Warcraft RPG indicates that an "Order of Silver Hand" in some form is still in existence. According to the paladin history in character selection screen: "Although paladins were once exclusively human, number of stout-hearted dwarves have recently been welcomed into the Order of the Silver Hand" Several paladin trainers in Stormwind and Ironforge consider themselves to be part of the Order. A human paladin, Brother Sammuel, invites a new human paladin into the Order of the Silver Hand: "But until then, be patient... Knight of the Silver Hand. The dwarven paladin Bromos Grummner also invites a new dwarf paladin into the Order of the Silver Hand: "You're a Knight of the Silver Hand now, be ready to play the part." Even articles and short stories in the RPG, for example Horde Player's Guide, 2006 imply that there are still individuals calling themselves, "Knights of the Silver Hand" in modern times, although it appears to be much smaller than the original order, as well as refrence to some kind of leadership which is still in control. For example according to Alliance Player's Guide, it says that Argent Dawn has members who are still Knights of the Silver Hand (as well as members who were former Silver Hand Knights) . The book also discusses that organization of the Knights of Silver Hand still exists, though its not quite the same organization it was , and elsewhere in the book that Tirion Fordring has not yet taken over leadership of the Silver Hand, and is still in exile . A possible resolution to this apparrent contradiction is that human and dwarven paladins may view themselves as members of the Silver Hand in spirit or ideology, despite most of the authority and structure of the organization having been destroyed. Tirion may be pledging to reform the original Order by reestablishing that leadership and formal existence. This interpretation is supported by the RPG. Future possibilities There is also the possibility that the Order will be strengthened considerably when the Dark Portal is opened in the Burning Crusade, as it has been confirmed that the Alliance Expedition survived the destruction of Draenor. The paladin Turalyon and his contigent of knights, untouched by the ravages of the Scourge and as such still likely very devoted to the Order, may be awaiting the Alliance on the other side. Notable Members * Uther Lightbringer * Turalyon * Arthas Menethil * Tirion Fordring * Taelan Fordring * Grayson Shadowbreaker * Gavinrad the Dire * Ballador the Bright * Sage Truthbearer * Magroth the Defender * Lionheart * Halahk the Lifebringer * Dagren the Orcslayer * Buzan the Fearless * Aurrius the Pure * Erol Evensworth * Duncan Senturus Category:Lore Category:Organizations